Dragon
Dragons originate from Mystical Realm but most of them are living in Lemures. They appears as, usually winged, reptilians with magical abilities. History N/A Anatomy & Physiology Dragons have three forms: original form, demi form (also referd to dragon humanoid form) and human form. In their original form they appear as huge, scaly and horned "dinosaur-like" creatures, with leathery wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail with or without spikes. There are different breeds of dragons, so some of them have features such as feathered wings instead of leathery, crests, and various exotic colorations. Some dragons don't even have wings (see: Serpentine dragons). Another notable feature of a dragon would be his eye, it has a large iris and a vertical pupil, much like a cat’s eye. In their demi form they obtain more humanoid apperance but most of traits that represent dragons (such as horns and wings) are still visiable. Also some parts of their body are still covered in scales. In their human form dragons appear as humans but their eyes still remain the same and they are still able to use their dragon powers but they are much weaker. Dragon pups at birth age once every year till five, then the aging process goes to once every two and a half years till age eighteen. From there they age once every fifty years. Their magic however grows in power with every age. There are even special dragon magic that stops aging for a certain amount of years, however it weakens bit by bit with every use. Dragons are seperated into four big age groups those are: Dragon whelps (also referd to as dragon pups, dragon whelplings, dragonlings, or broodlings) and they are the smallest member of the dragonkin species, representing the offspring of a brood. Drakes are dragons that are still relatively young in comparison to their ancient brethren. Dragon is used both as the name for the race as a whole and the short title for the mature-aged dragon (aka "mature dragon"). Wyrm is the adult stage in a dragon's life cycle. They are respected elders of Dragon society but their numbers are little. Dragons can learn various kinds of spells, so they can aqurie a lot of diffrent occupations (such as mage, necromancer etc.) but most of them are (depending on breed) born with elemental powers. Dragon types Heatwave Dragons (also refered to as Red-Eyed, or "Fire Dragons") are one of the most abundant types of dragons in Mystical Realm. They are known to be one of the most nicest and gentlest of all Dragons but will unleash their full power once angered. They are born fire elemental users, thus, they have the abilitiy to shoot fireballs our of their mouths and manipulate fire around them. They are also shown to be heat resistant. Their scale color varies from pink to dark red. They usually dress in red, probably to match their scale color. Notable Heatwave Dragon is Kairi Drauest, Grand Mystic Sirberius' mother. Culture N/A Language Two languges are in primarly use for Dragons: Common (also refered to as lingua franca, or a universal language, it is spoken natively by humans of the Mystical Realm and bilingually by other races) and Dragolich. The Dragolich language is made up of husky syllables and has a growling sound. While Dragons can easily learn any language other races have difficulty with pronouncing and understanding Dragolich.